oscarfsabsolvmentfandomcom-20200213-history
People of the multiverse
Main Campaign Characters Sheriff Lawson - sheriff in a small village in the outer planes; responsible for hiring adventurers to assist in the clearing of the mines. Jeeves - Head butler to the Belisarius family and childhood mentor to Europe. Yangoth - Famous adventuress; met our characters in the Drunken Polecat. Meelil, Charin, and Titum - a family of Nagaji (the Sibilis family). The head of the family, Sisyphus, died not too long ago. They are suspected of having assisted outsiders in the infiltration of Oscarf's forces; their current whereabouts are unknown. Calio Rolan - a paladin with the order of Khatar. A mid-ranking official, he came to power when a seat that was being held for someone who was declared dead on an adventure opened up. He has no known record of adventuring or leading, but his political maneuvering is impressive. Many who serve under him wonder why such a coward would ever have been promoted. Marcusius Herrion - head of the Herrionite household. At one point, conceived a child with the witch of the Greenwood. He has agreed to assist in the battle against the Army of Creation Durkon - a dwarf of Clan Ungart. It is widely joked that he has taken hallucinogens at some point in his life and was foolish enough to allow others to find out. Moradin - Chief of Clan Ungart. Grandsire to Fargrim Ungart. Captain Detromlin - Dwarf captain in Clan Ungart. Responsible leader for the defense of Gnarlsdale. The Belisarius Family Delve Series Characters Hernando "Frogsticker" Longshanks - A pirate conscripted into military service after he was caught being a pirate. Rock - A monk with kleptomania who was forced to wear a bell around his neck to prevent him from sneaking around. If he holds the bell to silence it, it burns him badly. Tiv - A halfling monk whose primary purpose in life seems to be eating. Ornan - A barbarian who most likely has a traumatic backstory, based on the player's tendencies. Valendros Creed - A former investigator who was called on to look into one last case. His success was at least partly due to coming into possession of a magical ring that boosted his mental capabilities. Eogan - Catfolk druid with an elephant for a companion. She possesses the ability to have her elephant change size at her call. Khoron Blackpaw - Last known as a paladin with a major ego problem, Khoron came into possession of a cursed claw that he could not remove from his hand and accidentally killed a kobold with it. The claw is known as "Blackpaw" and Khoron took his title from it. Tornac - A magus who acts as a tutor for young nobles under normal circumstances. He was recruited into the army to hopefully act in a mentorship role to many of the new recruits, though his abrasive personality can make that difficult. Garr - Stable boy by day, prize fighter by night, Garr joined the army out of a sense of duty. As one of the prizes from his fights, he was able to walk away with a particularly fine set of armor and weapons. Mertran - A street urchin who was caught trying to steal from a guard. The guard took pity on her, choosing to recruit her rather than arrest her, and she gratefully accepted. Her loyalty is to that particular guard, not to the army or to Primolis.